This invention relates to axle bearings and, more particularly, to a device for adjusting the bearing housing clearance in an axle bearing.
A typical axle bearing for a displaceable axle comprises an inner bearing housing for receiving an axle-carrying radial bearing and a stationary outer bearing housing. The inner bearing housing is located in the outer bearing housing and axially displaceable relative thereto. The purpose of this arrangement is to permit axial displacement of the axle carried by the radial bearing.
In many applications a very small radial clearance is required between the inner and outer bearings in order to avoid vibrations or other disturbances. The desired clearance ideally is .+-.0, and even a clearance approaching 0.1 mm can give rise to unfavorable and unwanted vibrations. At large bearing diameters, for example about 500 mm, it is very difficult with conventional methods to obtain a clearance below 0.1 mm.